Misplaced in Space
Misplaced in Space is the third part of the 34th episode of season 2 in Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on April 8, 1998. In this episode, a teleportation mishap sends Dexter to an alien prison, prompting Dee Dee to go on a mission to save him. Plot Recap Dee Dee can't find Dexter anywhere. She looks through the lab, even while she's pushing all the buttons. Meanwhile, Dexter has been transported into an alien jail where most of the victims are from the planet Mars. We see Dexter get a red tomato alien soup (which he refers to as "foul-smelling gruel"), he gives compliments about the soup until an evil monster named Gork shows up and eats the red soup. Dee Dee goes to her Dad to ask where Dexter is, and Dad thinks he's in the garden but it was just a friendly gnome. Dee Dee then goes to Mom for an answer. Mom thinks Dexter's in the fridge, but it was just a ham special. None of these parents really know where he is. Meanwhile, Gork keeps saying "Gork!" but Dexter does not understand him, so he uses his translator and finally figures out that he wants some food. Dexter then realizes that the Gork monster wants to eat him, he tries to get out of the way, but fortunately the Gork monster has a giant mouth that can eat anyone in the world. Dee Dee then discovers that Dexter's disappeared from the lab (and the planet) Thanks to the Computer's advice, Dee Dee goes on a mission to save him. Dexter was about to be killed by the Gork monster until Dee Dee attacks the guardians and the battle was about to begin! Thankfully, Dee Dee has already set up a turkey dinner and she and Dexter return to earth. Unfortunately, Dexter refuses to thank Dee Dee since it was all her fault he was there in the first place. The cause was her dancing in the lab and then pushing the transporter button. She does it again when he demonstrates how it happened (like being inside the transporter again), and then searches elsewhere for Dexter. Trivia Notes *This episode shares a similar plot with the earlier episode "Space Case", only with Dexter and Dee Dee's roles reversed. Production Notes *The Gork monster was designed by Seth MacFarlane. *This episode along with "Big Bots" and "Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind" were produced in the same year of 1998 according to the credits. *This is the last episode with Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc.'s studio-credit in the credits. Cultural References *The alien prison may resemble Rura Penthe from Star Trek 6. *One of the alien prisoners is an Ithorian from the Star Wars franchise. *The Episode's title may be a reference to the classic television series "Lost In Space" *The Gork Monster's signature catchphrase, "Gork!", may be based on the term "Grok" from Robert A. Heinlein, "Stranger in a Strange Land"; in said novel, "Grok" is Martian language meaning "to drink" (simlar to how "Gork" means "Food"). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee